1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a directional display device configured to display plural directional images simultaneously, such as a two-image display or a three-dimensional (3D) display.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2005-181668, e.g., a directional display device such as a 3D display has a barrier arranged in front of a transparent liquid crystal panel so as to divide an image into plural directional images. By partially cutting off light of the image emitted from the transparent liquid crystal panel, the barrier divides the image into the plural directional images. Therefore, if being viewed by an observer, the plural images look darker than a usually displayed one image and poor visibility is thereby caused.
In addition, as the transparent liquid crystal panel has poorer visibility under external light than a reflective liquid crystal panel, there is a problem that the directional display device using the transparent liquid crystal panel having the above characteristic has even poorer visibility under strong external light such as sunlight.